The Sinner
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: There is a new murderer in Vegas and he's using Ancient Egyptian Mythology as a means for murder. Will Sara and the CSI's be able to find him or her? Will she be able to cope with yet another serial killer in Vegas? Or will this be the end? Chapter 1 up
1. Chapter 1

**The Sinner**

**A/N This is my first CSI story. I hope I do okay with it! Enjoy!!**

XxX

Sara Sidle closed her eyes and felt the warmth of Hank, the Boxer, lying up beside her. She patted the dog and flipped the page of her book and reopened her eyes. She moved a little bit, disturbing the boxer dog and causing him to lift his head to check for any signs of danger or food. Sara ignored the movement the dog made and continued reading. Suddenly, from the coffee table, her phone began to vibrate, and then ring. She picked it up and answered it.

"Sidle."

"Sara? It's Ecklie, we need you to come into the lab," Ecklie said, his voice making Sara want to groan in agony. She attempted not to sigh as she replied.

"Okay. I'll be there in half an hour," Sara said, hanging up the phone and standing, triggering Hank to leap up once more. He padded over to the water bowl and began to slurp it up.

Sara walked past him and into the bedroom. She opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of beige pants and a black t-shirt. She then quickly changed and brushed her hair up into a ponytail. She went and whistled for Hank, who quickly came over to her, attempting to wag his nub of a tail. "Good boy," she cooed, scratching his ears and then walking with him to the front entrance way to get the leash so she could take him to his dogsitter.

She grabbed her keys and her purse before leaving the apartment, locking the door behind her.

XxX

"This is getting complicated," Ecklie explained to the day shift staff. "There have been two more victims in the last 48 hours."

Sara stared at him, wanting to cry. She didn't know how long she could deal with this anymore.

"Graveyard thinks they have found another body linked to this killer," he continued, "bringing the total death count," he paused for a moment, "up to nine."

Sara, and several others, shook their heads in disgust. "So," Sara began, "what does this mean?"

"It means that we have to work with Graveyard to figure this out, we have to find this guy and they have one of the cases on their shift, Karen, Mike, you're going to work with Graveyard on their case, Sara, Derek, you two continue on with the McFarland case; Christine, Brian, I want you two to continue with the Danesfield and Rhyne cases; everybody else, continue on with the cases that you've been assigned, let's catch this bastard," Ecklie finished and dismissed the crew.

Sara walked out of the conference room and then waited until Ecklie exited. "Conrad, wouldn't it be best if I was on the Graveyard case?" she asked, hopefully.

"Sara, seeing what happened between you and Gil Grissom-"

"_Is _happening," Sara corrected.

"See? You're proving my point. Because of what ishappening between you and Gil makes it nearly impossible for me to put you on that case."

"Yeah but I know everything about how Graveyard works, how they get cases done, I could be a huge asset," Sara argued. "And I'm very efficient, and isn't efficiency what we need on these cases?"

Conrad sighed. "Yes but you can't be on every case," he rubbed his forehead and replied, "I'll think about it. They aren't even in there until later on tonight anyways. For now, just work the case you've been assigned," he said, striding away from her.

XxX

Sara sat in the lunch room later, her lukewarm coffee only inches away from her hand, and she desperately wanted to take a sip, just for fidgeting sake. She avoided it and continued reading over the autopsy reports on Timothy McFarland.

Cause of Death: dismemberment, just like all the others. The victims had literally been ripped apart by something.

Sara sighed and rubbed her forehead again. "We're getting nowhere with this," she said, looking up at Derek, who was sitting across from her looking at lab results. "All the autopsy said is dismemberment," she sighed and shook her head. "There is absolutely nothing here to tell us what, or who, the murderer is." Sara was the only one who actually thought that the killer might be a woman, after her encounter with Natalie Davis the Miniature Killer she wasn't taking any chances by just looking for a man.

"Yeah and he had the sinner paper in his mouth," Derek said, glancing up for a moment. The "Sinner" as everybody called it was a simple piece of paper that said sinner in Egyptian Hieroglyphics. At every case, the sinner would be crammed to the back of the person's mouth, like an apple in a pig's mouth, Sara thought.

On the plus side, who ever the murderer was, he (or she) was leaving them huge clues, like the fact that he was very interested in Ancient Egypt, which in itself left many clues, but nothing that gave any indication of who the killer was. They never left fingerprints, hairs, or any DNA at all.

Sara was beginning to get extremely upset and frustrated. She picked up her coffee and threw in the trash can before turning and leaving the break room to go in search of something that might help the case. She wanted to talk to Grissom, she wanted to talk to Catherine, or even Greg. Sure the people on Dayshift were smart, but they weren't _her _people. They weren't the people she preferred to share ideas with, or to work with.

"Sara!" Ecklie called. Sara turned slowly and stepped forward.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I've decided to switch you and Mike. It'll be Mike and Derek on the McFarland and you and Karen on the Graveyard case," Ecklie sounded as though he would rather be stabbing out his eyes than agreeing to let her on this case.

"Alright, thanks," Sara said, smiling a small, genuine smile.

"No problem," Conrad turned back to his office and Sara set off in search of Karen.

XxX

**A/N Alright, so there's chapter one. Hope you liked it!!**

**Review please!!**

**-S-D-**


	2. Back to Graveyard

**The Sinner Chapter 2**

XxX

After a good twenty minutes of searching, Sara gave up and decided to phone Karen.

"Russoe," Karen answered her cell.

"Hey where are you?" Sara asked, leaning against a wall and glaring straight ahead.

"I'm with Catherine Willows and Nick Stokes at autopsy," Karen replied.

"Alright I'll meet you back here at the lab as soon as you're done, bye," Sara said, hanging up the phone and wishing she had gone to autopsy with them, just so she'd be filled in. But at the same time, Sara was glad she was here in the lab, away from the bodies and all the gory details.

She stopped outside Grissom's office and looked inside. He wasn't there, nobody was there. More than likely he was checking out on another case. She stepped inside and looked at his radiation fetal pig, his bug collection, and all his other things. She hated it, but she loved it. Everything in here was so disgusting and so beautiful at the same time.

She walked up behind his desk and saw a picture of them, all of them, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Grissom and herself at the birthday party they had had for Greg earlier that year. They all looked so happy together, and they were. Everything was changing. Sara hadn't told anybody that she was going to quit.

She picked up the picture and looked down at it. It hurt to see it, it hurt to be in here, knowing she was about to work a case with the people she felt as though she had abandoned. She touched her pocket where the diamond engagement ring sat and she took it out, at the same time setting the picture back down. She stared at it for a moment before a tear slipped down and splattered the diamond.

As quickly as it came, she wiped it away and slipped her ring back into her pocket, so tempted to put it on and run around the lab screaming: "I'M ENGAGED TO GIL GRISSOM!" But that would just be stupid. They had agreed to keep their engagement silent until they had everything set. Then they would send out invitations to a few people.

Since neither she nor Grissom had any family left, seeing as his parents were long dead, her father was dead and her mother... well she didn't really know anything about her mother. She was going to ask Nick or Warrick to hand her off to Grissom at their wedding, but that still needed to be planned.

She sat down in Grissom's chair and began looking at everything. She remembered seeing this office for the first time, she remembered thinking what a fanatic Grissom was, but how much that attracted her to him. She smiled to herself and then turned around in the chair to look at the bug collection. He was so much farther now then when she first met him. There was everything on there, not just butterflies, but cockroaches, beetles, flies, cicada's, grasshoppers, just about any bug you could name, it was there.

There was even a fire ant which Grissom had managed to snag from the case when Nick had been kidnapped. Seeing that ant made her think of that day and how afraid she had been for her friend. Now she understood how he had felt though. It was a terrifying experience to be trapped and not know how long you've got to live. Sara was lucky; she had had enough resources to get out from under the car.

"Hey," a soft voice came from behind Sara, which caused her to jump and spin the chair around to face Grissom.

"Hey, sorry," she said, immediately getting up and out of his chair so he could sit down.

"No, it's fine," Grissom said as he walked over to her side. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm not really sure," Sara said, laughing a phony laugh which didn't sound like hers at all. "I'll tell you when I figure it out."

"I hear you're on the case with Nick and Catherine," Grissom said, switching sides with her and sitting down. Sara walked around to the other side of the desk and sat in the chair that was there.

"Yeah, Karen Russoe and I," Sara said, nodding.

"Well, good luck. If you need anything at all, come tell me okay?" he said affectionately.

"I will," Sara said, smiling softly at him, "I promise." She stood as her cell phone began to ring. "I've got to take this, see you later," she said, stepping out of the office, perhaps a little quicker than she should have. She answered the phone. "Sidle."

"Hi Sara," it was Catherine. "We've got everything and we're at the lab, ready to look over everything. Where are you?"

"Be there in a minute," Sara said, saying goodbye and hanging up. She walked over to the lab and stepped through. She found Nick, Catherine and Karen in the examination room, staring over the evidence.

"Hey Sara," Nick said, smiling at her.

"Hi," Sara stepped up to the opposite side of the table than everybody was on. "Have you found anything?"

"Well, Dr. Robbins found The Sinner paper," Karen explained.

"Well that's... good I suppose," Sara said, pinching the bridge of her nose for a second. She was beginning to get a headache from all this. "Anything else?"

"Not really," Cath said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Alright let's get started," Sara said, quickly pulling on a pair of latex gloves and picking up the piece of paper that said sinner. She began to process it, thinking of how much she was going to miss this when she quit. Working with the evidence, that is, not the murders.

XxX

**A/N Hope you liked! Review please!!**


End file.
